Our new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected identified plants maintained in our breeding stock in nursery at San Remo, Italy. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its apparently vigorous growth habit and profuse production of very beautiful, bright red, ball shaped flowers, the very frilled petals of which provide an especially attractive appearance. We propagated this new plant through several generations, by means of cuttings, at San Remo, Italy, and thereby determined that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the parent plant were retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This new plant is now being propagated in nurseries at La Londe, Les Maures, Var, France, in vitro and by cuttings.